Never The Same
by arushik
Summary: The story is about Aaeriel Potter, the daughter of James and Lily, James is very harsh towards his daughter, but not his son - Harry, Why ? Does she not deserve her father's love ? It is an Alternate Universe fic... But please, don't decline it for being an Alternate Universe Fanfic as there are reasonings for each and every thing that is changed from the real HP world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1 - Family**

 **Author's Note** **:**

 **Hey... It is my first try at Harry Potter Fanfic...**

 **I have posted this story on Quotev and have got a great respnse from the readers there. So here I am, trying my luck on the most famous website for fanfics. Hope you like it!**

 **Summary - The story is about Aaeriel Potter, the daughter of James and Lily. James is very harsh towards her, but not his son - Harry. Why ? Does she not deserve her father's love ? It is HP Alternate Universe!**

 **There are reasonings for each and every change from the real HP universe, so please don't decline it for being an Alternate Universe fic... Please, give it a try!**

"Wake up, mistress Aaeriel, get up," called the house-elf, Honey while knocking on the door.

"What is it, Honey?" asked Aaeriel from inside the room. Her voice was sweet but it sounded quite annoyed.

"Its your father, Master James wants you down immediately," said the elf.

The door was opened immediately. A very pretty little girl with waist-length black hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes stood there. She looked scared, tired and anxious.

"Why does he wanna see me so early in the morning?" she asked the elf. "Have I done something wrong again ? Is mom there with him?"

"Yes, mistress Lily is there too. I think you should hurry up or he will get angry..." said the elf politely.

"When is he not angry at me ?" said Aaeriel sarcastically.

"One should not speak of one's father like that, little mistress," said the elf.

"As if you don't know anything ..." said Aaeriel in annoyance and went down the stairs.

A man with messy black hair and round spectacles was standing in the hall with an exquisite woman with red hair and emerald green eyes.

"You called me, Dad ?" Aaeriel asked in a low and scared voice.

"Was that a question ?" said James Potter harshly. "Say, 'Did you call me, Father'. Learn to speak properly."

"Did you call me, Father ?" Aaeriel repeated in a low voice.

"Don't you have any manners ?" sais James angrily. "Who will wish us a 'Good Morning' ?"

"Oh, I am sorry, Dad" she said in a scared voice. "Good morning, Mom and Dad."

"When will you learn ?" he said angrily.

"James, it's alright...let it be..." said Lily politely to her husband gripping his arm softly. "Sweetie, your Dad called you to ask if your packing is finished or not," said Lily softly.

"Yeah, it's almost done, Mom," she replied.

"Almost ? ALMOST DONE, what do you mean ?" shouted James furiously. "You have to board the Hogwarts Express tomorrow in the morning. When are you planning to finish your packing ?"

"But, Dad, even Harry's is left. We will do it today,"' she dared replying her father.

"Don't you argue with me," yelled James. "And don't you drag Harry in between. Honey will finish his packing as he wakes up. But you will get no help at all. Do you understand me ?"

"Yes, I know, Dad," she said, tears trickling in her eyes.

"Then go and finish it," he said. "You will not have breakfast before finishing it."

"James, one whole day is left, she will-" said Lily but was interrupted by her husband.

"Don't defend her, Lily," he said firmly.

Aaeriel ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She banged the door as hard as she could. She was exasperated.

Her father was extremely rude and harsh to her. Never in her living memory had he talked to her politely. He loved her brother, Harry so much. He was also not a very well-mannered boy too but James didn't seem to care.

Harry can get up late but she could not ; Harry can mess up his room but she could not ; Honey always cleans up Harry's room but Aaeriel had to do it all by herself.

All the hard rules were for her ; all the rules were set up by James and she was not allowed to ask the reason behind the discrimination.

She was badly scared of her father. From her very childhood, the fear existed. She can't utter a thing in front of James. This fear had been there since she was just three.

***** **FLASHBACK** *****

Aaeriel and Harry were playing in the corridor outside their rooms. Harry was running behind Aaeriel to catch her.

At that time too, James was not very soft or loving towards his daughter.

"Catch me if you can, Harry," shouted Aaeriel.

She was running towards thr stairs. Harry was just about to catch her but then suddenly, they went with the flow and ran towards the stairs without noticing them. They tripped down the staircases and shrieked in pain.

James rushed to the hall where they were lying on the floor, whimpering softly.

Blood was oozing out from Harry's arm and Aaeriel's forehead was bleeding as well. James came, lifted Harry up and took him in. He left Aaerial lying there only - in pain and tears.

Lily was not at home that day. Honey took Aaeriel inside her room, upstairs. About ten minutes later, James came to her room.

The little girl thought that she would get coddled and tucked in by her father after her injury but she was wrong.

"How dare you play with Harry near the stairs," yelled James pointing his wand towards her. "If I see Harry getting hurt again because of you, I will make your condition such that you will regret every moment of your life."

His words were bitter and felt like a dagger to the three year old girl. How could a father point his wand at his daughter ? That incident was enough for little Aaeriel to get frightened to the soul. But the worst thing was that she had to face such partiality at such a tender age.

He left the room. She was left alone, terrified. Some fears that develop in childhood don't fade away with time.

*****FLASHBACK ENDS*****

Though, Lily loved her a lot but still it was James who affected her the most. Harry was so pampered by all but she was not.

But finally, she was going out of that living hell. She was going to Hogwarts. That was going to be their first year there.

She was packing her trunk with tears constantly running down her cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it ?" she asked in a brittle voice.

"It's I, Harry," came a soft voice.

"Come," she said tersely. "What do you want ?"

"I thought now it's in your habit to get a shout from Dad," said Harry in an amusing tone.

"Yeah, it is in my habit," she said bitterly.

"Then why are you crying and wasting water," he asked with a smile.

Aaeriel chuckled, not because of the lame joke but because of her brother's little gesture to brighten up her mood. "Packing done ?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, Honey is too quick," he said. "I have asked her to finish yours as well. Dad is off to the Ministry. He will never come to know."

She smiled. "And Mom ?" she asked.

"Mom will not complain about it to Dad, for sure," he grinned. "Come on, let's go down for breakfast."

They went down together while Honey busied herself with Aaeriel's packing.

Aaeriel loved Harry despite the fact that he was much more loved and pampered by James. The bitterness in James could never draw a line between the twins. Harry was the only one who could cheer Aaeriel up in any circumstances.

"Sirius has sent you both good wishes," said Lily while having breakfast.

"He has also sent me a new broomstick. Blimey, first years can't use their own broomsticks so I can't take it along with me," said Harry.

"Mom, you are mistaken, Sirius has sent Harry his good wishes, not me," said Aaeriel.

"It's not like that, sweetie." said Lily. "He had sent a gift for Harry and not for you because he had no clue about your likes and dislikes..."

"As if broomsticks are only made for boys," said Aaeriel sarcastically. "Also, he has two daughters. So, for Merlin's sake, please don't defend him. And I don't want a gift, Mom, I just meant that he is no better than Dad. He doesn't love me, just like Dad,"

"Aril, your Dad loves you-" said Lily calmly.

"Remus has sent you an ' _Appearance changing Tiara_ '. It will change your appearance slightly if you wear it," said Harry, interrupting Lily. "I mean the name says it all..."

"He is the only person who treats me with some love and respect after you, Mom and Honey," she said.

"Aril, sweetie, we all love you," said Lily.

"I don't care, Mom," she said softly. "I am never gonna return now..."

"Shut up, Aaeriel," said Lily in a higher voice. "Don't say that."

"Mom, I will not be returning home before the next summer vacation," stated Aaeriel. "I will not come for Christmas or Easter."

"No, sweetie, don't say that. I will miss you, Aril," said Lily tearfully.

"I will see, Mom..." she said and left the table.

 **I have written many chapters till now, and will be updating them son - based on the responses I get...**

 **Please, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 - Leaving**

 **AN - I thought of publishing several chapters at once, so as to give you all an idea how this story will be like...**

 **Also, I know that my chapters are quite short, but the later chapters will be longer...**

It was the 1st of September. Hogwarts Express was to leave platform 9 3/4 from Kings Cross Station at 11pm.

In the Potter house, there was a hubbub everywhere. Lily was checking the packed trunks of Harry and Aaeriel for any additions. Honey was running here and there, managing breakfast on one hand and packing on the other.

James called Harry in the hall. Aaeriel was also ready so she too went down to load her trunk in their car. (James was going to load only Harry's trunk and Aaeriel was left to do it herself.)

"Harry, my boy, it is going to be so much fun in there. Enjoy yourself, make friends..." said James cheerfully to Harry.

"Pay attention in your classes as well," said Lily to both of them.

"And be very mischievous," James whispered so that Lily couldn't hear. But she heard them.

"James..." she said, trying to look angry.

"Oh, c'mom, Lily, let him be quite mischievous. Afterall, he is a kid," said James in an amusing tone.

He grabbed the Marauder's Map from his pocket and gave it to Harry. He already knew how to use it. "Use it to sneak out but be safe, boy" whispered James, ruffling his son's hair.

He gave his invisibility cloak to him as well. But naturally he gave nothing to his daughter, not even a piece of advice, let alone showing any affectio as she was about to leave.

They had breakfast and left for the Kings Cross Station.

As they reached there, James made Harry cross the barrier of the platform and Lily helped Aaeriel.

The scarlet Hogwarts Express was waiting for the students to get in. The platform was full of people. Many kids and many parents all hugging and kissing each other, biding goodbye.

"I remember my first time, Lily," said James as a wave of nostalgia struck him. Lily nodded with a smile.

"Now, you two," said Lily, "take care of yourself and write to us very often."

Harry nodded but Aaeriel didn't. She knew that it would not matter to James whether she writes to them or not, but to Lily, it would surely matter.

Lily bent down to kiss the two.

James loaded Harry's trunk in the train and again Lily helped her daughter.

As the train was about to leave, James hugged Harry tightly but paid no attention towards Aaeriel. Then, the twins (non-identical ofcourse) boarded the train and it started moving.

Parents were waving to their children, many of the first years had tears in their eyes but Aaeriel found herself really happy and free. She waved to her mother with a smile.

They started finding a compartment for themselves.

"...then we went to Ollivander's and Dad bought this new wand for me and he was going to purchase a broomstick for me as well but unfortunately, Dumbledore and his rules," said a pale boy with blonde hair and grey eyes, sitting in a compartment with two fat looking boys.

As Aaeriel passed by, they noticed each other.

They sat in a compartment with a red haired boy, Ronald Weasley and a bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger.

When the trolley witch came, Harry bought Aaeriel some candies as James didn't give any money to her and Lily also seemed to forgot.

Till the evening, they reached the Hogsmede station. They were taken to Hogwarts by the keeper, Hagrid who was a giant man with terrifying looks and black, beetle eyes, by the route of the Black Lake.

The castle was extremely beautiful. It was like a dream come true for the kids. Aaeriel could smell the fragrance of her freedom in the breeze. She was finally free of all bondages and rules implied upon her by James.

Everything was so new to her but she was already in love with the place. She walked really fast to enter into the castle.

"Good Evening, students," said an elderly witch with her hair neatly tied into a bun. "I am Professor McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. You will be taken to the Great Hall for your Sorting Ceremony. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Every student will be allotted a house-..."

Aaeriel was well aware of the Sorting Ceremony as Lily had already told Harry and her everything.

They were accompanied to the Great Hall by her where four long tables were laid.

A dirty, old and black sorting hat arrived and sang a cheerful song after which the Sorting Ceremony began.

"Weasley, Ronald" called Professional McGonagall and the same red haired boy went to the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione Geanger, the bushy haired girl was also sorted into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Draco."

The same boy with blonde hair who noticed Aaeriel in the train went up and was sorted into Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry went up to the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor. That was quite obvious because James and Lily both were in Gryffindor only. And James always wanted Harry to in the same house as himself.

"Potter, Aaeriel"

It was her turn. She was though nervously but very excitedly went up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"Courageous, powerful, pure heart and wit," said the hat. "Pure heart but no love, craves for love and anger, anger for the one you want love from. Anger and love together...SLYTHERIN." She was mortified.

The Slytherin table was cheered into applauses for her. While Harry gave her an anxious and shocked look. Many things were filling her mind. What would her father say ? What would Harry say ? What about Lily ? Will she also start hating her daughter just like Janes for being sorted into Slytherin ?

She glanced at Draco Malfoy who was slightly smiling while looking up at her and was clapping. While she adjusted herself beside a girl with straight brown hair.

The sorting was still going on and Harry was staring at her with shock.

"Hi, I am Pansy Parkinson," said the girl sitting beside her.

"Hi, I am Aaeriel Potter," she said with a smile.

"Hey, its Crabbe," said the fat boy who was Draco's companion.

Aaeriel smiled.'

"And I'm Goyle." said the others companion.

"Hey, I am Draco Malfoy," the blonde hair boy introduced himself and they shook hands.

"I am Aaeriel Potter," she introduced herself again to Draco and he smiled.

"I am glad to be in Slytherin," said Pansy.

"Well, I always knew that I will be sorted into Slytherin. All my family members were in Slytherin only," said Draco.

Aaeriel was still very tensed about her house. "But my parents and my brother are all in Griffindor. I don't know how I landed up here."

"Then maybe you are more powerful than your family," said Draco. "Slytherins are very powerful..."

"I have heard that Professor Snape always defends his house. So we have an advantage," said Pansy.

"Who is Professor Snape ?" she asked.

"He is the potions' master and the head of the Slytherin house," said Pansy.

"My Dad knows him personally," Draco kind of flaunted.

"Where is Professor Snape sitting ?" Aaeriel asked looking up at the teacher's table.

"Beside Dumbledore," said Draco. There sat a man in black robes with sallow skin and black hair.

The feast began. They enjoyed themselves with delicious meal after which Professor Dumbledore gave a small speech.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts said that their houses were going to be like their family till they are in the school. That part of his speech really affected Aaeriel. She thought that atleast there will be no discrimination like James always did.

Then they left the Great Hall and headed towards their common room followed by their prefects. Aaeriel didn't wait for Harry as she was in no mood to talk about the so called mishap of her being in Slytherin.

 **Hope you all have enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please, review...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 - The Anger

 **AN - Another chapter uploaded on the very first day...**

Slytherin common room was in the dungeon. The portrait of a soldier was put on the door which asked for the password before entering.

The common room was coloured in green. A portrait of a snake depicting Slytherin was hanging on a wall. The fire place was lighted. There were two different staircases leading to the two dormitories.

Pansy and Aaeriel headed towards the girls' dormitory. It had five four-poster beds. Five girls were made to share a room. The room was big enough. Their trunks were already lying there.

The three other girls than Pansy were a skinny, blonde hair girl named Eli Mane, a short, brown hair girl, Finn Thom, and a healthy girl with blue streaks in her black hair named, Minie Shakebolt.

They introduced themselves to each other. They all were in the first year only. They changed into their nightgowns and soon the other three girls fell asleep. Thought Pansy and Aaeriel were talking till late night.

"What do you mean your Dad doesn't care ?" asked Pansy in shock.

"Yeah, he just cares about Harry..." said Aaeriel.

"What about your Mom ?" asked Pansy.

"She loves me and same from my side but Dad makes my life miserable at home and Mom is also working. Sometimes, I am left to deal with him alone," she said sadly.

"Why do you even listen to any kind of shit?" said Pansy with fury towards James. "I mean if you have not done anything wrong then just don't let him taunt you or scold you unnecessarily."

"I am really scared of him," said Aaeriel in low voice. "Arguing with him is out of question."

"Yeah, but then how long will you let him torture you like that ?" asked Pansy apprehensively.

Aaeriel had no reply. Soon Pansy fell asleep and the conversation was over. But Aaeriel's mind was occupied with all sorts of thoughts regarding James.

Maybe she had to live like that only, atleast she gets of age...

Next day, they all got up early. All the first years were so excited for their new classes and so was Aaeriel.

She went down to the common room with Pansy. There, they were joined by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

Clutching their bags, they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast together. The Great Hall was full of students and teachers. They sat on the Slytherin table.

Just then Harry called Aaeriel with a hand gesture. She went to him. She knew what was he going to talk about.

"Why Slytherin ?" he shrieked as she reached to him.

"I have no clue, Harry," she said irritably.

"Have you sent a letter home ?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna do any such thing," said Aaeriel bitterly. "What will I tell Dad ? That I got sroted info Slytherin...congratulate me now."

"But just think about Mom..." said Harry. "She must be expecting a letter from you."

"I know but still," she said. "You send a letter to Dad and just mention me as well and I will send one to Mom myself."

"AAERIEL COME" called Pansy from the table. Professor Snape was distributing them their time tables.

"See you around, Harry" she said and left.

"Was he your brother ?" asked Draco.

"Yup..." she replied. "He's in Gryffindor."

"Oh, never mind," said Draco.

Professor Snape was coming towards them, distributing the time tables.

"Miss Parkinson," he said and handed one to Pansy.

"Good Morning, Professor," said Draco cheerfully.

"Morning, Mr. Malfoy," he said handing him the time table.

"Dad had sent you his greetings, Professor," said Draco in an extra sweet voice.

"Oh, thank him from my side then," he said without even looking at him. "Miss Potter."

He looked at Aaeriel and gave one to her. He was still gazing at her.

"Tha-Thank You, Professor," she said hesitatingly.

Snape didn't reply and walked away.

"He is quite wierd, isn't he?" said Aaeriel.

Pansy giggled. "No, he is really strict but not with his Slytherins."

They finished their breakfast and headed towards their first class, Transfiguration with McGonagall.

They were not allowed to perform any transfiguration till the theory is not finished, so it was quite boring.

"Who wants theory lessons," said Draco. "My Mom has already taught me everything..."

Aaeriel was sick of his all-time flaunting. She totally ignored him.

Next, they went for the potions' class which was in the dungeon. It was very cold in there. They had their lessons with the Griffyndors. While lining up outside the door of the classroom, Aaeriel met Harry's eye but tried to ignore any conversation. She was not in the mood to discuss about James and his letters anymore.

The door opened and Snape called them in.

They sat according to their houses. She, as usual, sat with Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle while Harry sat with Ron and Hermione.

Snape was giving them a small introduction about potions while he saw Harry scribbling in a parchment. He went to him and said "Mr. Potter, what do you think I am here for ?"

"Tea-Teaching," said Harry.

"And who am I teaching ?" asked Snape sarcastically.

"We all," Harry replied.

"But maybe you don't feel the need for paying attention to me, right?" he said with a smirk. "You are more intelligent than all the students sitting here, right?"

Before Harry could speak anything, Snape said, "where are bezors found ? Answer me if you find yourself so witty, Mr. Potter."

"I don't know," replied Harry.

"Pity..." said Snape. "Not so intelligent, I think..."

Aaeriel can't hear such nonsense about her brother. She was furious. It was their first day, obviously he would not know anything so difficult.

"Its our first day, Professor," she said calmly. "Answering such questions on the very first day-"

"I didn't know that Mr. Potter has a bobyguard as well." he said coldly. Some students giggled.

"But I mean..." said Aaeriel but was silenced as Snape rose his hand.

"I don't want any student to argue with me," he said angrily. "Better learn manners or your years in Hogwarts with me as your head of the house...It will be difficult."

These words reminded Aaeriel of James. She was so furious. Even a mere thought of her father brought so much anger to her. Eleven years living a loveless life and holding back her anger every time had made her frustrated. Snape was scolding Harry for a very unnecessary reason just like James always does to her.

"I expect you to apologise," said Snape just in the same way as James. That was enough. She can't hold it back and before she could control herself, she shouted "NO, YOU ARE WRONG."

The whole class fell silent. For the first time, someone had dared to argue with the most strict professor of Hogwarts.

Snape's anger was bursting. "Out of my class," he yelled. "You will not enter my class till you have not apologised to me and till I don't consider your apology. I don't care how many classes you miss."

Without uttering a single word, she left the class. She was herself shocked on her demeanour towards her teacher. Why Has she done it ? Why ? She was always well behaved but something took over her that time.

She kept waiting outside the classroom for the lesson to get over. After all the students left and Snape was alone in the classroom, she went inside.

She didn't want the matter to stretch. Aaeriel was scared that if this news travelled to her father by the means of a complaint-letter, she will be...

"Professor," she said in a low and apologising tone. "I am sorry."

"Out," said Snape without looking at her. He was busy with some parchments.

"I will not repeat such behaviour again," she said.

"You still think that you have got a choice?" said Snape sarcastically.

"I am sorry, Professor," she said again.

"I will be informing your parents about your conduct in class," said Snape with a smirk.

Shiver ran down Aaeriel's body. "No, not Dad, please," she babbled out.

"Oh, scared of your father ?" said Snape coldly. "Good...very good. Now I will make sure that your father knows about it."

Tears of fear and anger trickled in her eyes.

"No, please-"

"LEAVE!" Snape shouted.

She strode out of the classroom in guilt and fear. What a perfect beginning it was.

 **Hope you all liked reading it! Please, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4 - Anger

Aaeriel didn't go for lunch or dinner that day. Though, Pansy and Draco insisted her to forget what happened in the dungeon, nothing helped her. Her fear was James. She didn't want her father to know anything.

While returning to the common room from the library, the next morning, Harry came to her. They were standing near the marble staircases. Aaeriel thought that Harry would thank her for taking his side in Potions.

"Who asked you to defend me there ?" he asked angrily.

Aaeriel was disgusted and disappointed with Harry's words.

"But he was scolding you unnecessarily-" she said.

"But now everyone is teasing me. They all are saying that I need you as my bodyguard and stuff..." he said.

"You didn't notice that I am in a great trouble defending you, Harry Potter," she said furiously. "You are more concerned about your classmates than your sister."

"No, I didn't mean that," said Harry calmly. "I don't want you to be in trouble either."

"Cut it, Harry," she said irritably. "Don't clarify now."

She departed. She did it all for her brother but how ungrateful he was.

Enough...she thought she will overcome her fear and the anger towards James would also demolish but no, it was affecting her in the same way.

"You better have the breakfast properly," said Pansy in the Great Hall. "You skipped two meals yesterday."

She was expecting a letter from James in which he would put down all his hatred but to her relief and surprise, no letters arrived for her. But she noticed that Harry did receive a letter.

They headed towards their classes. First lesson was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Then Charms with the Ravenclaws. Then they had lunch. While they were heading towards Potions in the dungeon, for a second she thought that maybe Snape didn't send a letter to her father but she was mistaken.

While having their Portions, an owl arrived with a red colour envelope, it was a howler.

The owl dropped the howler on Aaeriel's desk. She could hear other students chuckling and discussing about the howler in amusement. It was from her father, James Potter.

"Open it or it will automatically explode," said Crabbe.

Snape looked quite happy about the howler. But the question was that why does James send it in class and not during their breakfast ? The answer popped up at once. 'To humiliate her even more. If the howler will be heard in a silent class, people will be able to hear it even more clearly as compared to the noisy Great Hall.'

"Please excuse me, Professor," she said so as to take the letter outside and listen to it lonely. But before she could leave, it exploded.

 _" You little exasperating, ill-mannered, filthy girl,"_ _ **came James' voice. "**_ _You are simply bringing shame to our family. What do you think of yourself ? It is proven how wicked you are as you are sorted into Slytherin. You are good for nothing. I don't care in whichever house you are sorted into, but I don't want you to affect Harry in any way. No need to poke your nose in his matters. He is capable of handling them himself. I don't want any more complaints about you to bother me from next time or you will regret it. Do you understand me ?"_

"Yes, Father," she blabbed out in reflex. Her voice was brittle and scared. She was abashed but more than anything, she was terrified.

Every eye was on her. People were chuckling, whispering and giggling. Harry was staring at her with pity in his eyes. But unlike before, Snape doesn't seem to be amused at all. Instead, he looked shocked. As if he was ashamed of his decision to send a letter to James.

Tears filled her eyes. It was supposed to be her new life but in the beginning only, she got so embarrassed. She was a piece of joke now and nothing else...

"The show is over," said Snape trying to distract them. "Pay attention to your books."

"She will regret it..." taunted a brown hair guy, Dean Thomas.

"You will regret as well, Mr. Thomas, if you don't learn to keep your tongue in control," said Snape angrily.

Aaeriel wanted to leave the class. She wanted to hide somewhere. She could not meet anyone's eye.

Pansy was patting her back to comfort her. Her head was hanging down in shame.

Eventually, the pathetic lesson was over. Aaeriel tried to ran away from all the others but was stopped by her friends. As they left the dungeon, a black hair Gryffindor girl, Parvati Patil commented, "Poor girl, daddy doesn't love her..." A group of boys started laughing on Parvati's comment.

"Better mind your own business, fools," yelled Draco. "Don't dare to mess up with us, GET LOST..."

Fear, anger and embarrassment, the three emotions filled her. Her life can just be described in a single word- 'MISERABLE'.

 **Reviews matter a lot... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5 - Reasons

"But why ?" asked Pansy, sitting in the Slytherin common room. "Why does your father hate you so much ?"

"Even I am trying to find the answer ever since I could remember..." said Aaeriel in a brittle voice. She was still very upset and tearful. Nothing her friends could do, would cheer her up.

"Is he the same with your brother as well ?" asked Pansy.

"No, he loves him more than his own life, I think," she said coldly.

The portrait door swung open and Draco stood there with a plate of pudding in his hand.

"You missed two meals yesterday, you didn't have any lunch today, what do you think you are doing ?" he said in a slightly raised voice. "Your father will have no affect whether you eat or starve...I have got some dessert for you, just have it."

Aaeriel shook her head. "I don't wanna eat, Draco," she said wearily.

"I am not asking you," he said handing her the plate.

"Don't force me please. I am used to it, sleeping with an empty stomach...Dad gave me really hard times..." she said.

"Your mother was never even bothered or what ?" he said angrily.

"I never told Mom..." said Aaeriel. "I mean she knew how harsh Dad was with me but I never used to complain about him. I don't want them to fight because of me."

"You were EXTRA KIND then," said Draco. "He made you sleep hungry and you were still protecting him..."

"I was doing it for Mom," she said. "I didn't want her to get hurt. They usually never fight but when I was about five, Dad slapped me for riding Harry's toy-broomstick...I never had mine. So Mom got very furious. She didn't talk to him for a week or so..."

"HE SLAPPED YOU?" shrieked Pansy.

"THEY DID'NT GIVE YOU YOUR OWN TOY-BROOM ? HOW SELFISH..." shrieked Draco.

"He used to beat you up ?" asked Pansy.

"No-no," she said. "He didn't beat me-"

"Because your mom prevented him," said Draco in rage. "Otherwise, he would have...I can't believe it."

"But there must be some reason, Aaeriel," said Pansy.

"Maybe because you are more powerful than your brother ?" said Draco.

"Yeah maybe..." said Aaeriel. "I have the healing power maybe thats why he-"

"Healing power ?" asked both Draco and Pansy in unison.

"Yeah, well that was supposed to be a secret..." said Aaeriel wearily.

"What type of healing power ?" asked Pansy.

"Why was it supposed to be a secret ?" asked Draco.

"Because Mom asked me to remain quiet about it. Maybe because it was dangerous. People could use me in wrong ways..." she said.

"But we will not USE you, Aaeriel," said Pansy. "You can tell us."

"I know but..." she said shaking her head."

"Fine, thats up to you whether you want to share it nor not," said Draco. "We can't force you..."

"Yeah, thats alright," said Pansy in a low voice.

"Alright, I will tell you but promise me that you both won't tell it to anyone..." said Aaeriel.

"I promise," said Pansy.

"Yeah...Yeah promise," said Draco.

"When I put my hand on the wound of a loved one, it heals automatically but instead of that person, I get the wound on the same part of the body on which he had it. So it is more of a transferring-wound power." she said.

Both of them were goggling at her.

"That is unique," said Pansy impressively. "But why a loved one only ?"

"Because the healers declared that I can only heal the ones whom I can't see in pain." she told her.

"Since when you knew about the power ?" asked Draco.

"Since I was two," she said. "Mom got a cut on her finger and I just wrapped my fingers on her's. When I removed my hand, there was no cut on her finger but instead it was on mine. She took me to St. Mingo's as well to ask the healers about the unique magic. There, they made a cut on their fingers and asked to wrap my hand around it again. But it didn't work. So they declared..."

"You are amazingly talented..." said Draco and Pansy.

"But then Mom made me promise that I will never use the power again because it can be very dangerous..."

"This is just amazing-" said Draco.

"So we got the reason," interrupted Pansy. "Your Dad is jealous that you have a certain power which his son doesn't have."

"But she is also his daughter only. He should be proud of her. Why would he be jealous of her?" said Draco.

"Is your brother also jealous of you ?" asked Pansy.

"No, not at all..." said Aaeriel.

"Then there must be some other reason..." declared Draco.

"Didn't you ever ask your mother about it ?" asked Pansy.

"No, she says that Dad loves me though he is quite strict..." she said.

"That's stupid of her to ignore everything like that," said Draco.

"Don't call her stupid," said Aaeriel in a slightly raised voice.

"I didn't mean that..." said Draco. "Don't keep on defending them. They both are partial with you. Just admit it."

"No, Mom is not partial," said Aaeriel angrily.

"Then why didn't she give you a toy-broom ?" asked Draco.

"You are still stuck on the broom matter..." shrieked Aaeriel.

"No, Aaeriel, he has got a point," said Pansy. "Why didn't she give you a toy-broom if your father didn't ? She is your mother, she doesn't need any permission before giving you anything. Fine she didn't know that you slept hungry so many times but she must be knowing that you don't have a broom like your brother."

"There must be many more things which your brother had but you didn't..." said Draco. "So that was partial of both of them."

She was exhausted and had no interest in continuing the conversation. It was just leading to a dead-end.

"I don't know..." she said wearily. "I am really tired...goodnight..."

Then she left the common room immediately...

She went straight to the dormitory and lied still in her bed, without even changing in her nightgown. She was staring at the canopy above the four-poster, thinking of that day's events.

She was shocked to discover that maybe her mother was partial as well. But she was never so harsh upon her like her father...Afrerall, she was the only one who loved her so much. Mother's love is always unconditional...

When Pansy entered the dormitory after ten minutes or so, Aaeriel pretended to be sleeping so as to avoid any more conversations on the matter. Somewhere, she, herself didn't want to admit that her mother had been quite partial as well.

 **Reviews are much appreciated...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6 - Arguement

The humiliation and sadness continued for some days but slowly everything was back on the track.

She didn't receive any more howlers, infact she didn't receive anymore letters. Harry used to receive many letters but Aaeriel never...

It was the beginning of November and winter flourished.

They were about to have their first flying lesson very soon. All the children were very excited. All the Muggle-borns were exceptionally enthusiastic as they never rode a broomstick before. Whereas, the wizarding kids did.

Aaeriel had a little experience on the toy-broom. But she even never rode a real one before.

"You know I heard that mudblood, Granger talking about the Longbottoms to her other mudblood friends," said Pansy sitting by the fire in the Slytherin common room. "I was shocked that they didn't know about the Longbottoms..."

"Yeah, even Crabbe and Goyle know about them..." said Draco sarcastically.

"Don't use that word, Pansy," said Aaeriel. "And obviously the muggle-borns won't be knowing about them..."

"But Its in all the books how he-who-must-not-be-named killed their son, Neville and disappeared himself as well," said Pansy.

"They must not have read the books yet," said Aaeriel.

"You are so defensive towards EVERYONE," said Draco irritably.

"Cut it, guys," said Pansy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Longbottoms are still in St. Mungo's ?" asked Aaeriel.

"Yeah," said Pansy. "That death eater gave them a really hard time."

"The mother of Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom also died, saving her grandson. But the poor boy died..." said Draco. "Otherwise, he would have been of our age, right ?"

Aaeriel and Pansy nodded.

"I wonder why he-who-must-not-be-named was after a one year old boy. I mean that first that death eater, Lestrange tortured the parents to insanity just to know where their son was," said Aaeriel. "Then, he-who-must-not-be-named found out where he was, from some hidden source and then he HIMSELF went to kill the little boy. Though the boy was killed but he-who-must-not-be-named disappeared as well..."

"We already know all about it, Aaeriel," said Draco.

"I am just confused that why was he behind the boy, thats it..." said Aaeriel.

"Secret reasons," said Pansy. "The Longbottoms were not very famous among the wizarding families. They were not pure-bloods afterall."

"It doesn't matter if you are a pure-blood or not," said Aaeriel.

"No, it does matter..." said Draco.

"No, it doesn't. My Mom is a muggle-born so I am also not a pureblood..." said Aaeriel offensively. "Do you think that I am less than any pure-blood in any aspect?"

"I didn't mean that..." said Draco.

"Guys, please not again," said Pansy. "You argue a lot..."

"We just have different ponts of views..." said Draco.

"Your views are-" saod Aaeriel.

"Lets go to the Great Hall for dinner," interrupted Pansy.

Next day, thay had their first Transfiguration where they could finally use spells as the theory part was finished.

They were sitting in the cold classroom with the Gryffindors. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting together as usual. Aaeriel, Pansy and Draco took the seats just beside them. Crabbe abd Goyle followed like always and sat behind Draco.

"Why are they always following you ?" asked Aaeriel irritably.

"Its their wish," said Draco.

"Today, we will transform the snails into needles," announced Professor McGonagall. "Remember the wand movements and say 'Levionosko'."

The whole class followed the instructions.

"Levionosko," said Pansy waving her wand but nothing happened. Draco also failed in the first five attempts.

Hermione was the first girl to transform her snail into a needle but her needle was quite clumsy.

McGonagall awarded ten points to Gryffindor. Harry and Ron were unsuccessful as well.

"Levionosko," said Aaeriel waving her wand. The ugly snail transformed into a perfect, shinning needle.

"Well done, Miss Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Twenty points to Slytherin."

"The Slytherins are always better than the Gryffindors," said Draco so that only Harry and his friends could hear him.

"Shut it, Malfoy," snarled Harry. "Even you are in Slytherin but you failed...pity..."

"Your jealousy is speaking, Potter," said Draco with a smirk on his face. "Your sister is way better than you. Now your dear Daddy will give her a hard time, isn't it ?"

"Draco, shut up..." said Aaeriel angrily.

"What do you mean ?" said Harry. "Are you discussing about Dad and stuff to these gits, Aaeriel?"

"Don't call them gits," said Aaeriel. "They are my friends and I just told them the truth."

"That is our family matter," said Harry.

"After sending me a howler, how can it remain a FAMILY MATTER ?" said Aaeriel furiously.

"You are arguing with your brother because of these filthy gits ?" snapped Ron.

"Stay out of it, Ron," said Aaeriel. "Better mind your own business..."

"Don't talk to my friend like that," said Harry.

"And you both just called MY friends, gits," said Aaeriel angrily.

"What is the matter with you two ?" shrieked Professor McGonagall. "You siblings can continue your discussion out of my class. Do you want to leave?"

"We are sorry, Professor," said Aaeriel calmly.

"I am sorry, Professor," repeated Harry.

The argument was over but the heat remained.

 **AN - So, that explains a lot about the Alternate Universe... Please, let me know how you feel about the plot, now that several chapters are up already...**


End file.
